1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chemical composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a solution for use in a vapor generating apparatus. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a chemical composition which is a mixture of a cleaning or drying solution and a solubilized or suspended coating compound. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present state of the art, vapor generating and recovering apparatuses are used for cleaning or drying of objects, such as metallic tools, plastic parts, and the like. In a finishing application (cleaning or drying) of these objects, a solvent is heated to boiling and the object to be finished is immersed therein. The solvents used are usually chlorinated organic compounds having two or less carbon atoms.